


Different

by QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/pseuds/QuantumAbyss_mal
Summary: Just a couple vignettes of Shiro being a disaster.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868629
Kudos: 15





	Different

It’s been years since Shiro has seen Keith. He remembers him as a spirited kid with a fire in his eyes, quick to a fight, but with a good heart. Fiercely loyal. The person standing in front of him though, holding his arms wide with a familiar shy smile and shoulders nearly as broad as Shiro’s own, is definitely not a kid. Keith folds his arms around Shiro and hums into his shoulder. His voice is deep. Gravelly even. This hug feels—different? Maybe it’s just because Keith doesn’t disappear into his arms anymore. Maybe it’s because the timbre of his voice is only slightly higher than Shiro’s own. 

It makes Shiro a little uncomfortable. In a good way?

//

Shiro walks into the kitchen and Keith is standing in pajama pants and his jacket. He’s concentrating on the eggs he’s cooking, but turns his full attention to Shiro when he notices him out of the corner of his eye. That shy smile. Those soft eyes. “Laundry day,” he shrugs. Shiro catches sight of the deep shadow between his pectoral muscles and looks away quickly, auto-deleting the visions that push at the edge of his consciousness.

//

The Paladins go to the beach and Keith strips his shirt off. Shiro studiously observes the waves, the breakwater, kids flying kites....anything but the play of Keith’s muscles as he leaps for the frisbee. 

//

Every time they’re apart and the group is reunited, Shiro hangs back, hoping Keith will remain seated, offer a wave or a quick salute in greeting. But without fail, Keith rises from where he’s leaning (god he looks good leaning against things) or seated and makes a bee line to Shiro, arms open, to fold him into a hug that just feels—different. 

//

On a humanitarian mission, the Paladins are entertaining a group of children as they wait for their next meal. Keith is playful, unusually vulnerable and tender, as he plays with the children. Shiro watches him fondly from a seat on the periphery, one of the smaller children seated in his lap, the crown of the child’s head tucked just beneath Shiro’s chin. After a particularly vicious round of tag, Keith, a little winded, walks beaming over to where Shiro is seated. He reaches to pat between the fluffy ears of the child seated in Shiro’s lap. He leaves his hand there for a moment, smiling down at Shiro and the child in his lap and Shiro feels an overwhelming urge to close the distance between his mouth and Keith’s hand. To brush his lips across Keith’s knuckles. He wants to know what the skin feels like against his lips. He wonders if he’ll taste like the soap that they use on the castle. 

He catches himself just as he begins to lean forward and straightens immediately. Keith doesn’t seem to notice, and the moment passes. Keith withdraws his hand, directs another smile at the child and Shiro, and bounds back into the games. 

“What the f*** Shirogane?!?” Shiro thinks, raging at his traitorous subconscious. 

He’s consoled only by the thought that Keith didn’t notice.

Although a tiny voice in the back of his mind is also a little curious what Keith would think if he had noticed. 

//

Shiro keeps hoping Keith will meet someone. His eyes and ears search for clues that Keith is seeing someone, interested in someone. Be patient, thinks Shiro. Keith is so good. He’ll find someone and you’ll be out of this danger zone.


End file.
